suggestionversefandomcom-20200214-history
KillerCrocSuggestions
Overview Killercrocsuggestions is a blog run by Tumblr user cryingovertheriddler (better known as gramps). Also known as Waylon Jones, he is a caring father who's befriended almost everyone he's ever interacted with. He is known for his duck "children", his close friendship with killermothsuggestions, and for taking in ever child he can get. He is in no current official romantic relationship but that is subject to change. Creation Gramps joined Tumblr in late January and merely days later had joined a suggestionverse chat, created a blog, and became an established character in the community. Waylon was at first more aggressive as Gramps went for a more shitposty style on the blog. However, they gave into their instincts and Waylon became a more caring father and friend Gramps' Killer Croc is heavily based on the Codotverse!Croc, with a mix of Batman the Animated Series, and their own touches. They've claimed that "Every canon is canon, unless I decide it's not." Appearance Waylon has stated multiple times that he is 11 feet and 9 inches tall. He has an appearance similar to that of BTAS Killer Croc, but the proportions of Arkham Knight Killer Croc. He is usually seen in brown shorts and wears the same thing to formal events, but with a bow tie. No one has had the heart to tell him that he looks like a stripper. Biography Gramps does not provide much of a solid background for Waylon before making the suggestion blog, at least not on the blog. Early Life Not much is provided here. We know his appearance and instincts are a form of mutation, begun at an early age. He was unable to go past middle school before completely abandoning normal life. It is unknown when he moved into the sewers, but he claims to have lived there most of his life, however long that may be. First Chapter On February 2nd, 2018, Waylon Jones joined Tumblr, under the blog killercrocsuggestions. Some of his first interactions were with red-robin-tim-drake, including him non-stop threatening to eat the poor boy. Tim's family and friends jumped to his defense, including Joker, Batgirl, and Echo. Not long after all threatening Tim and Croc miraculously became close friends, soon being joined by Echo. Croc proceeded to have Joker angrily say they did not want him hanging out with Tim. After a short while they resolved their differences. Croc went a long time doing nothing significant. At one point he mentioned his three children, Eddie, Pammy, and Vic (Named after their respective god parents, Edward Nygma, Pamela Isely, and Victor Fries.), all of which... are ducks. Waylon seemed to take great pride in his 'children'. A short while later he announced he was adopting anyone who wanted him to. 2 anonymous askers had Waylon adopt them and still frequently check in. harleyquinnsuggestions soon also answered Waylon's post. They have a caring relationship to this day. By now Waylon had attempted to befriend many heroes as well. However, as expected, they did not approve of his diet of human meat. They came to a compromise where Croc swore only to eat horrible awful people. Attack on LexCorp / The Piss Heist In the Attack on LexCorp, Waylon took the popular side of the Teen Titans and Deathstroke and lead an army of crocodiles into the LexCorp.. from the sewers. It wasn't long before Waylon felt bad for Luthor, left, and sent many profuse apologies. (Will be continued)